The cat returns a whole new tail
by Rebella0209
Summary: When haru dies from cancer, her husband and son had died in a car crash and the only one left is Kitty. She must learn to survive on her own, but the day Haru died, kitty saw a poor kitten being beaten up. She saved him and nursed him back to health, but what happens when he offers her the thing she wants most, to be a cat. She opens her mothers letter and decides to go to Baron!
1. Chapter 1

The cat returns; a whole new tail.

It had being a long time since Haru had seen Baron, but she was glad with the life she had. She was married and had two young kids, Haku and Katherina or what she liked to call herself, Kitty. Kitty shared her mother's gift of speaking with cats because Haru had caught her in the backyard once speaking with a cat. As life went by, Kitty had grown into a very beautiful young girl and was always smiling, but all of that ended when Kitty's brother and her father died in a car crash. Kitty and Haku were very close even if her brother preferred dogs to cats. They would hang out at school, play games at home, they also never fought. He was her best friend and now he was gone. She would sit in his room for hours and stare at her family photo. She would try to smile even if it was so hard for her, but it wasn't until her mother, Haru had fallen ill where she thought her life was falling apart.

Kitty was racing down the road to the hospital. She had gotten a call from the hospital said they had good news. As she got to the hospital, she skipped the elevator and ran up the stairs to the fourth floor. As she ran for room 409, she yanked the door open and there was her mother sitting up in bed.

"Mother?" said Kitty with tears

"Kitty. My dear, you came," her mother said looking at her daughter in the doorway.

"Of course, I wouldn't miss it for the world," she said sitting next to her mother. "Have they found a way to cure you?"

"No, but they finally found what I have," her mother said with a fake smile.

"What?" Asked Kitty.

"Um…Cancer," she said wiping tears away.

Kitty could feel her heart rip to pieces; once again she was going to lose her family. She couldn't hold in anymore and began crying. She hugged her mother tightly, when her mother began singing her song to her.

If only I could be where ever you are, if only I could know what's on your mind, if I could tell you what's on mine. If only I could show you how I feel, if only you would look my way just this once, if only you would listen to my heart, if only you could see the love in my eyes…

By the time Haru had finished the song, Kitty was fast asleep. She giggled and layed down in her bed and stared at her beautiful daughter. She decided to write her a note where to go if she needed any kind of help, to Baron. She took one last look at her daughter and lay down next to Kitty. She kissed her daughter one last time, and said her goodbye.

"I will always watch over you" Haru said as her final words.

When Kitty woke up she found herself in the hospital chair, but when she looked for her mother, she was no longer in bed.

"Mother?" said Kitty looking around the room.

"Oh, you're awake" said Doctor Winthrop "We have some terrible news"

Kitty knew exactly what she was going to say, she had heard that phrase before.

"She's gone, isn't she?" she said swallowing the lump in her throat

"I'm so sorry Kitty, we did everything we could," She said with sadness in her eyes.

"I know" she said

_I have lost everything, why? Why me? Why my family, they were innocent…_

"Kitty?"

"Yes doctor?" she said

"Here your mother had this in her hand, it has your name on it" said the doctor handing an envelop.

Her name was written in cursive on the top and underneath said; if you need any kind of help, open this, love your mother. Kitty almost burst into tears and thanked the doctor again then left.

_My life has fallen apart…_


	2. Chapter 2

The cat returns; a whole new tail part 2

As Kitty left the hospital she heard the cries of kitten. When she looked around she finally saw what the sound was coming from, a kitten that was being beat with a stick. She ran over to the teens hitting the kitten and pushed one to the ground.

"What is wrong with you, it's a kitten!" she yelled.

"How about you keep walking and watch your mouth" said the boy with the stick.

"How about no, the two of _you_ walk and no one gets hurt," she said with a deadly smile.

"Who do you think you are?" said the other one grabbing onto her arm.

Before both could see what was happening, Kitty had kicked the stick out of the one boy's hand. Twist kicked the other to the ground, grabs the stick and punched the kid in the face. She smiled, then through the tick of her shoulder and said, "Walk, now!" she yelled as they scrammed to their feet to run. She giggled, and then turned towards the kitten.

"Are you okay?" she asked picking him up.

"Thank you" he said

"Your welcome" she said with a smile.

As she put the kitten down, she noticed he was badly injured. He's leg must be broken, including a few ribs because of the stick.

"Hey, wait!" she yelled and ran to him

"Yes?" he said trying not to sound in pain

She picked him up and said "You need help"

She brought the kitten home, gave him some milk and got him checked out at the doctors. He had a broken foot and a few broken ribs. She felt bad for the poor kitten and decided to keep him.

4 years later…

"Thank you again," said the Haku

"Do you have to go?" Asked Kitty, hopping he would stay.

"I'm afraid I have to" he said sadly.

"Well you're lucky, you know being a cat. I've always wanted to be a cat," she giggled. "You can relax all day, your loved by all." She sighed

"We will see each other real soon" he said with smile and a plan in head.

Kitty watched as he left, she wished he could have stayed, but it was too late for that. _What did he mean that will see each other real soon?_ She thought.

One day when Kitty was cleaning her home, she heard a knock on the door. _Who could that possibly be?_

"Good day, Miss Kitty" said a cat on her doorstep

"Ahh!" she screamed, hitting the floor.

"Oh Miss Kitty are you alright" he said shocked.

"W-Who are you?" she asked

"I'm here to bring you to the cat kingdom by order of prince Haku!" he said with a creepy smile.

"I can't go like this!" she said trying to change his mind "Maybe come back in two days"

"Oh that would be great then you could get ready and be prepared" he said

"Y-yeah what you said"

"I will be back in two days time, so make sure your ready!" he said waving goodbye

"Oh, I will… I am so leaving" she said starting to pack her bag.


End file.
